Field
Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a method of forming a semiconductor device including an edge chip.
Description of Related Art
Various methods for limiting (and/or preventing) a pattern from being formed on an edge chip are being attempted. The pattern formed on the edge chip has a characteristic vulnerable to damage. The damage of the pattern causes a failure of a main chip. When a recessed region is formed by etching a region in which the pattern is formed, a surface step between the edge chip and the main chip may be increased. The surface step between the edge chip and the main chip makes planarization difficult.